


More Than a Personal Trainer

by Seraenia



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Eventual Fluff, F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26250298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seraenia/pseuds/Seraenia
Summary: (Zarya x Chubby!Fem!Reader) You develop a crush on a familiar, pink-haired gal at your local gym, but does she feel the same?
Relationships: Aleksandra "Zarya" Zaryanova/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	More Than a Personal Trainer

You can't help staring at her. The sweat dripping off of those perfectly toned muscles, her effortless handling of the barbell, stacked with weights. 

"Are you done on the treadmill?" Someone asks behind you, snapping you out of your daze. 

"Y—yes, of course!" 

You scramble up, and lock eyes with the pink-haired weightlifter, long enough to see her smirk at you. You feel your face heat up as you rush over to the showers, your workout not the only cause of your sweaty body. 

After your shower, you leave using the back door of the gym, hoping to avoid any more embarrassment. As you round the corner to your bike you see a familiar, muscled woman tying her shoelace on the sidewalk. You curse to yourself, but it's a better time than ever to introduce yourself. 

You walk up to her as she stands up, silently cursing your nervous stutter, "Hey! I'm y/n! I—I noticed you were lifting a lot at the gym there. What was that, like, a good 150kg?" 

"Yes, is there problem?" Her thick Russian accent almost makes it sound like a threat.

"No no no, it was just very impressive." You pause, trying to think of something to say, "Do you by any chance do personal training? I'm looking to lose some weight, obviously." You motion towards the gym, smiling awkwardly.

She looks you up and down, sizing you up with a faint smile. "Maybe. Call me Zarya. Meet here on Monday morning. Six o'clock. Do not be late." She slings her bag over her shoulder and strolls off, leaving you standing there with a stupid grin on your face.

You go to sleep extra early on Sunday to make sure you're wide awake by five. You spend ages picking out the perfect outfit, sporty, but still shapely. None of those baggy sweatpants. You take the bus and arrive at almost 5:50 and are happy to see Zarya already warming up. 

"Ah! y/n, good, you're early." She nods at you approvingly, and you blush ever so slightly.

"Follow me, we go jogging."

You follow her, trying your best to keep up, but you're out of shape and it shows. She notices you falling behind and slows down for you.

"Do you need break? You are red like tomato." She laughs, causing your already-red face to flush even more. 

"N-no! I can keep going." You pant.

"No, we stop. Drink water. After workout we can go get ice cream, you like?" She gives you a friendly, sheepish smile.

You can't believe your luck. "Sure! I would love to, but maybe not ice cream, I am trying to lose weight after all." She takes a moment to consider this, a moment in which you thank whatever gods have blessed you today.

"You are right, what do you like, coffee? Eggs? She raises an eyebrow, her familiar smirk present once again.

"Breakfast would be nice, m-maybe you'd want to catch a movie later?" You blurt out, looking down and blushing furiously. 

You look up to see surprise on her face, but she quickly recovers and says, "Just get breakfast first, then we see about movie."  
She starts jogging again without warning. You feel like a scolded child, but manage a small sound of agreement as you run after her. 

The training session passes quickly and without incident. Her hands linger a little too long on your back while guiding you, but you think nothing of it. It's seven o'clock by the time you two are done, and you get in her car to go to a cafe she says you'll like.

The ride over is silent except for the radio faintly playing 90s hits. You steal glances at her every now and then, blushing and averting your eyes whenever you lock eyes. Despite the silence, the atmosphere is good, which is reassuring considering your earlier, movie-related blunder. 

You stop at a cosy little cafe off of the main road. Its pristine, white façade suggests an expensive dining experience. 

"I will pay, order whatever you like." Zarya states.You open your mouth to argue but she holds up a hand, silencing you. 

"My treat." She says. You're directed to a table by a waiter and sit across from Zarya.

"I-is this a date?" You try to joke, but it comes out wrong. You're suddenly very interested in the salt and pepper shakers on the table.

"Is it not supposed to be?" She frowns.

Your eyes widen, but before you can say anything, the waiter comes back.

"What would you like today, ladies?" He asks politely. Zarya speaks first, before you can ask him for a couple minutes to think. 

"I would like poached eggs, please." She turns to you expectantly.

"Um... I'll just have..." You look at the menu, naming the first thing you see. "The French toast, thank you." The waiter leaves and you are subjected to an awkward silence lasting only a couple of seconds, but feeling like a lifetime. 

"How do you feel about me? I see you staring at gym, be honest." You're taken aback by her bluntness, but take a deep breath. 

"Zarya, I.. I've had a massive crush on you since I first saw you, but I was always too nervous to approach you..." You trail off, embarrassed.

"Please, call me Aleksandra." She says, reaching across the table to take your hand. "I always saw you staring, it was cute. You would always stop and stare in the middle of workout. Stare at _me_ , for some reason."

"Be-because you were the prettiest woman in the room! Why would I look at anyone else, when.. you know.. you're here!" You babble. Aleksandra chuckles, tracing circles on the top of your hand with her thumb.

"You are so cute when flustered. I just want to hug you like big Siberian bear." You avoid her eyes, embarrassed and unsure what to say.

You smell the food before you even see the waiter. It smells divine, and Aleksandra wastes no time digging in to her eggs. 

"You should try these; some protein." Aleksandra brings her fork up to your lips, and you hesitantly close your mouth around it.

"They're really good!" You laugh, bewildered. You turn your attention to your French toast, but look up to catch Aleksandra smiling at you. She quickly looks back down to her breakfast, trying her best to hide her smile.

"Maybe movie not so bad after all." She admits, your smile now mirroring hers. 

"What about after?" You ask.

"We will see."


End file.
